uminekofandomcom-20200223-history
Whose Tea Party?
Do you know of the tidings the wind brings...? The wind is truly carrying them along, and whispering in our ears. "How are you, Bernkastel? I am hosting a wonderful tea party. Please do participate." Whose invitation is it? But since she is inviting a witch, she surely must also be a witch herself. "...How interesting. I'll go along with it, as long as it distracts me from my boredom for a short time." She was guided by the wind. What Bernkastel came to was a dense and gloomy forest. "...If someone were killed in this forest. No matter how much they scream, no one would hear them. The perfect forest for a witch's tea party." In the entrance to the forest, there was a large stump carved in the shape of a chair, as well as a small sign. to the witch's tea party. You surely must be tired from your long journey. Please, take a rest on this stump. Bernkastel stared at the stump of a chair, and then spoke. "...Yeah, I get it. If I sit on this, I will be caught in a trap and bound by chains or something of the sort. A cherry pie or something will come falling from above, and I'll be made into a laughingstock. That must be the plan." That was close, that was close. Bernkastel was nearly made into the tea party's entertainment instead of its guest. She continued down the forest path. There, she found a raspberry thicket and a small table placed in front of it. Raspberry juice was placed on top of it. must be thirsty. Please drink this. Bernkastel stared at the glass of juice, and then spoke. "...Yeah, I get it. It must be poisoned, so when I drink this, my stomach will break down and I’ll be made into a laughingstock. That must be the plan." That was close, that was close. Bernkastel had seen through another trap. As she made her way through the forest, at all the places she went to, various traps awaited Bernkastel. eat this. It's a delicious akebia fruit. "...There's no way I would fall for that. It's obviously poisoned." you play around a bit? Here is a fun swing entwined with ivy. "...There's no way I would fall for that. It's obviously a trap. I get it." Eventually, in the deepest part of the forest, she encountered a house made out of candy. have truly done well. Please knock and enter. "I wonder who the host of this ridiculous tea party is. I do hope they at least bestow me with a look at their face. ...Oh, that's right, this house might be a trap, too. I have to be careful." Bernkastel hid her breathing and stealthily peeked inside the house... Inside, Lambdadelta and Featherine were drinking tea and having a friendly chat. "Bern will come." "She has an even more deeply skeptical nature than a cat. She will suspect this is a trap and turn back on the way here." It seemed as though the two of them were arguing over whether Bernkastel would come or not. "Bern will certainly come. I swear it as the Witch of Certainty. And there's no way she'd be afraid of traps. Whether it's chairs or drinks or snacks. So that she'll enjoy this tea party in the forest, I've come up with plenty of plans to welcome her. Bern will enjoy herself, and make her way here." "Let's see, I wonder about that...? I have known her well since she was a miko. She is far more clumsy, stupid, and easily frightened than you think. ...Her heart is not big enough to understand your plan." "That was back when you were around, wasn't it...? She's different now. Ever since she started playing with me, she's become more open. She's different than she used to be." "I wonder about that? No matter how much you feed it, a stray cat will never become attached. This tea party shall remain for the two of us alone." "She'll come...! Bern will certainly come! The Witch of Certainty swears it!" "She won't, she won't. She definitely will not come. I shall swear it as the Witch of Theater. *giggle*giggle*giggle*...!" "She'll come! She's changed since she started playing with me...!" Bern went back along the forest path at a quick pace. Was it because she had realized it was a trap and turned back...? It seemed like something different. "...It's because Auaurora said I definitely wouldn't come. ...I feel like doing it out of spite. The last thing I'd want to do is what that bitch expects. ...Yeah, that's my only reason. I have absolutely no intention of doing it to honor Lambda's foolishness." Bern muttered that to herself, but rapidly retraced her steps along the path. Since she intended to participate in the tea party, why was she going back...? There, she came across the entrance of the forest. A stump of a chair and a small sign. to the witch's tea party. You surely must be tired from your long journey. Please, take a rest on this stump. "...Yeah, I really am exhausted from walking so much. I'll take you up on that offer." Bern sat down on the stump chair. She had taken a very roundabout way of doing it, but still. ...It seemed she had finally participated in Lambdadelta's tea party. "Ahahaha, aaahahaha! See, see? I caught Bern. I ce~rtainly knew I'd be able to catch her~☆" "You, who I had thought were as deeply skeptical as a cat... To think you were caught by a trap of this level. ...You don't disappoi...no, you really don't let me get bored." "...That's right, I really have changed. Thanks to Lambda, I've become incredibly stupid." Bernkastel, on top of the stump chair, was wrapped in thick chains as a cheesecake came tumbling onto her head. It stuck on top of her head, almost like a hat. A trap had been set so that this would happen to whoever sat on the stump. "Did you enjoy it? My entertainment." "...It was passable. If this had been a plum jam pie instead of a cheesecake, I would have given you a perfect score." "Oh no, the cheesecake suits you perfectly. It truly matches well with your hair." "...Natto and an okara jam bottle would probably suit your head best, Auaurora." Now that Bernkastel had arrived, the fun, fun witches' tea party had finally begun. Category:Arcs Category:Extra Arcs